My prison
by Arnold.Switzaniggard
Summary: When Gran Gran is abducted by a beutiful princess of the firenation, will captivation be captivating? read pls. About Arnold: arnold is an award-winning author of multiple fanfictions and poems. His poetry is nationally recognized for its rhythem and rhyme. He lives in DesMoines with his lover and 2 cats. His hobbies include skiing, hottub sex, watching videos, golfing, and eating.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: The Abduction It was nighttime. The moon was covered in klouds. An angry dove flee from a tree directly at an old woman hobbling through the snow. Kanna ducked to avoid it, grunting with effort. It was dark and she was nervous. She felt alone. The moon was silent in the sky. Kanna felt the wrinkles on her arm. She was no longer sexually appealing, and she knew it. But she was trying to learn to love herself wrinkles and all. Her white hair threatened to come undone in the wind. Something was wrong. A krackle behind her warned her of a presense. She was afraid, but was becoming wet for a reason she could not understand. Her body was preparing itself. Someone. was running through the snow towards her. She turned around, and came face to face with azula. The evil princess of the fire nation. Gran gran clenched her fists, ready to fight the beautiful specimen. Azula struck first with a beam of fire, but Kanna was old and wise. She scooped up a pile of snow on her arms to absorb most of the impact. The fire melted the water instantly, leaving water behind. Two opposites had come together to create something new: water. The water soaked gran gran's robes, and azula locked eyes with her. Beautiful amber eyes. Kanna was horny undoubtedly. But she had to defeat the enemy. She raised her gloved hand and slapped azula hard. Azula shivered with shock, but there was a gleam of maniacal joy in her eyes. Kanna was excited. Then azula punchd her hard and the last thing Kanna could remember was her old bones hitting the snow. - THIS CONCLUDES CHAPTER 1 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fire Inside Gran gran awoke in a dark place. A jail cell. She couldn't remember anything. The last thing she could remember was going out picking cranberries with her granddaughter katara. How had this happened? Gran gran wondered. It was dark and there were bugs crawling around her feet. Gran gran shivered at the thought of one of them coming too close. A cell door clicked in the background and an orb of white light entered the room. Gran gran tried to get to her feet but she was unable. Both her legs were broken. A beautiful woman entered the room, instantly triggering gran gran's lost memories. She remembered the fight, and falling into the snow. Her heart began to race. Little did she know that her heart and azulas beat at the same tempo. Azula walked toward her, beautiful amber eyes. They made her think of moonshine and whiskey, the one way kanna had drowned out her sorrows for many years. Azula gripped the bars and said "come old one". Gran gran obliged, excited yet afraid. Her mind told her to fear Azula, but her body told her to welcome it. Azula took her from the cell and led her up a spiral staircase. The stairs went on forever. They were silent. The only sound was Azulas shoes squeaking on the stone and gran gran's heavy brathes and the creak of old bones. They finally arrived at a wooden door grimy with disuse. "here" said azula. She opened the door and gran gran looked into a room majestic in size but simple in decor. In the corner was a painting of ozai. Next to it was an empty wood chair."sit " ordered azula." yes I will my league" said kanna. She sat. Her hones hurt with arthritis. She didn't know what was coming next. Azula smiled. -_-_-_-_- Thats the end of chapter 2! Read and comment pls. I need to know if I should continue writing 


	3. Chapter 3

IT was dark in the tower. Azula circled Kanna. "WHERE IS THE DOCUMENTS?" she demanded an answer. Kanna shook her head "I know nothing...I am butt an old spinster. i know little of this modern world of documents" Azula's face didn't chnge, and Gran gran felt scared. Why was the beautiful princess questioning her so? she was damp. Azula struck a match on her left boob. It burst into magnificant flame. As the flame on the match grew, the flame of passion grew in Kanna' heart. Beautiful swwet fire. For a second Kanna wondered why she had been born a waterbender. Fire was clearly the superior element. all water could do was quench the passion of fire. water was clearly evil. "wait..." Kanna said. "Azula...the documents..." Azula whirled around "Yes? You ready to tell me where they are?" "they're right here..." Gran gran said. She slowly pulled down her fur pants and her lacey white undies. "here are the documents... you're looking at them right now..."

Azula's jaw dropped. Never before had she seen such magnificent loins. Gran gran was rough and unshaven... and beautiful. Her fur burger was a work of art. Azula took a step closer to gran gran. As she got closer, she noticed that Gran gran was right...there WAS a document. Engraved into Gran gran's stomach was the words "e pluribus unum - from many. one" Azula was shocked. It was the document afterall. She knew what she had to do. She ripped off gran gran's panties and took her to the four poster bed covered with picture of Ozai. She took off her armor and let her breasts swing like swollen grapefruits ripe from the vine. They scissored under the covers, sweaty an djoyful in their carnal desires. Gran gran was truly at rest. E pluribus unum.

PLS READ PLS REVIEW #paynus #love #grangan #lovetranscends


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR HI EVERYONE THIS IS CHAPTER 4. DESPITE BEING INSULTED I HAVE PERSERVERED IN MY STORY, aZULA HD JUST TAKEN GRAN GRANS VIRGINITY. the bedsprings were shot. both were exhauted from a night of sweet loving. 3 They had scissored for what felt like years. but it was only moments. Gran gran's heart fluttered as she lay in bed with her beautiful princess. Gran gran rolled over ot kiss azula's cheek. Instead of reciprocation, she flung a bal of fire at the ancient kanna's head. it singed her gray locks. she stumbled out of bed, fearful and alarmed. "WHy did you do that?" she screeched. Azula snarled like a lion. A sexy lion with sharp fangs for the killing. She advanced towards Gran gran threateningly. She grabbed her by gran grans fur collar and threw her to the ground. Gran gran felt excited by the violence. She loved it. She loved danger. For her, sex and danger were one. Azula slpped gran gran hard. It was wonderful. Instead of taking gran gran in bed again, she dragged her down the stairs, broke both her arms, and threw her back into the cell. rats ran around. gran gran watched them run. her arms hurt. her vagina hurt. Azula had taken her hard. She didn't know what to do. Gran gran had given the documtns to Azula without meaning to. Katara would be betrayed. So would Korra. The 2 girls had been like sisters since korra emerged through the strange spirit portal. both girls needed her to keep their secret, and Kanna had let them down. She felt so guily and sad. as her limp arms dangled at her sides she felt sad. THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 4. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM AVATARFAN4EVER 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5! HELLO EVERYBDYTHIS IS CHAPTER 5 OF MY PRISON. I LOVE MY READERS YALL DA BOMB. AT THE BEACH THIS WEEK WITH MY LOVER HAVING A GREAT TIME BUT I WILL UPDATE NOW BECUASE DARRYL IS BEING AN ASSHOLE. HERE IS THE STORY. GRAN GRAN awakoe in her cell. her body was covered in dirt and hickeys. she groaned an elderly groan and tried to get up. it was hard without her arms because they were broken. the sexaul tension between her and azula had come to an all time high last night. butt it was over now, and the anceint kanna was alone again. she missed her grandaughters korra and katara and soka. her elderly and wise beyong her years eyebrows slowly glistened in the deep and sweet prison breeze, as she began to levititate useing her wrinkles as jet proprulrpelsion. she thought about the chill of her homeland and missed how it was so cold it could freeze her wetness into litle icecicles. azula's flame had melted the ice in her vajina and turned it into liquid again. (this is a metaphor LOL i am literary). she taked a deep breath and her nipples began to turn six shades of pruple and three shades of hardness. with a mighty grunt and a seismik yell, her sweet and monstrous nipples sliced thru the prison bars and she was FREE! Gran gran knew not what to do now. should she leave her love and rejoin her family on the ice? She was confused. she would miss azulas hard fists beating into her aging skin, leaving black and purple bruises for days. she made her decision and began to run towards the door. the door was open. she went thru it. after she went thru it she let out a woobly whoop of joy. "free at last" she said. unfortunaelyl azula heard this because she put a tracker inside kanna's moist cavern. the gps alerted azula to grn grans flight to freedom. she flamed through the floor nd fell on top of kanna. "no...i was free" said gran gran. "nw you're not. you're mine said Azula. instead of hurting kanna, however, azula blew in her ear and begn to disrober her. kanna took off her pants again and azula presented her with the gift. "i am soryy for kidnapping u and hurting u somtimes. i got this dildo from ozai's closet and want to use it on you." azula said this. gran gran's hert melte d and she was glad azula put a gps in her vagina. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT/ WILL AZULA AND 


End file.
